Silentium
by Frazka 12
Summary: Kau tidak sendiri, banyak yang bersamamu—dari mereka yang hidup sampai 'mereka' yang berbeda denganmu. Ada kalanya melihat terus ke depan tanpa menoleh ke belakang maupun menahan keinginan untuk mengetahui sesuatu itu perlu. Kau yakin saat ini kau hanya sendirian? — kumpulan drabble horor singkat. Chapter 5 : 'Cinta Ayah'
1. Yang Bersamaku

Yosh! Ini adalah _fic_ baru dari author gila dengan genre yang tidak biasa. Author absurd ini lagi coba bikin _fic_ bergenre horor, jadi mohon maklum kalau banyak kekurangannya.

* * *

'Tokyo Ghoul' © Sui Ishida

Warning! Typo(s), AU, cerita yang super gaje, karakter dengan tingkat OOC tinggi, bahasa tidak baku, alur yang mungkin susah dimengerti serta berbagai kesalahan lainnya. Mohon dimaafkan~

* * *

 **Silentium**

 _ **'Yang bersamaku'**_

 _'Sial! Kenapa malam ini begitu dingin?'_

Remaja itu semakin merapatkan mantel biru tuanya, memeluk diri sendiri yang mulai bergetar akibat terpaan angin malam yang luar biasa menusuk. Sesekali kedua telapak tangannya yang telah terlapisi oleh sarung tangan hitam itu saling bergesekan, berusaha menghangatkan diri walau dia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil. Dalam hati ia mengumpat dirinya sendiri, menyesal tidak mendengarkan sang kakak yang bersedia mengantarkannya pagi tadi dan lebih memilih menaiki kereta bawah tanah. _Well,_ dia memang tidak suka menaiki mobil —terjebak macet yang justru akan memperlambatnya. Menaiki kendaraan umum adalah alternatif terbaik menurutnya. Namun jika dia tahu sang dosen akan menyebabkannya pulang sesore ini, tentu dia dengan senang hati akan menerima tawaran sang kakak.

 _'Ini benar-benar dingin. Kuharap Kuro sudah pulang dan membuatkanku secangkir teh hangat.'_

Shironeki melangkah menyusuri sebuah jalan setapak, langkah yang cepat membuatnya percaya akan segera sampai di rumahnya. Berbelok ke kanan, remaja bersurai putih itu mengambil sebuah jalan pintas. Tak berapa lama, langkah kakinya terhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah —tidak besar namun juga tidak kecil. Membuka gerbang, remaja itu segera memasuki taman depan lalu mengetuk daun pintu berwarna cokelat disana.

"Tadaima."

Shiro mengucap salam, merangsek masuk lalu melepaskan alas kakinya dan berganti dengan sandal rumah. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah, melempar tas miliknya sembarang lalu berselonjor diatas _sofa_ empuk disana. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, berusaha merasakan suhu nyaman yang berasal dari penghangat ruangan disana.

"Okaerinasai, Shiro."

Suara lain menyahut, sangat _familiar_ di telinga si surai putih. Shiro segera menegakkan tubuhnya, meregangkan otot-ototnya sebentar lalu berjalan pelan menuju dapur yang merupakan sumber dari suara yang didengarnya. Iris asap itu menangkap sosok lain menyerupainya tengah berdiri di depan meja makan, mengaduk sesuatu di dalam cangkir putih yang mengepulkan asap hangat sembari tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang kau buat, Kuro?" sosok dengan surai putih itu bertanya.

"Teh. Kau mau juga?" lawan bicaranya membalas.

"Boleh. Tolong buatkan satu untukku juga," Shiro menjawab, tersenyum kecil dengan kaki yang mulai bergerak mendekati sang adik.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dan ganti pakaian itu. Kau bisa sakit, Shiro. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

Kuroneki tersenyum, membuat sang kakak mengangguk dan berpaling menuju kamarnya. Ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak diatas _sofa,_ memungutnya lalu mulai menapaki anak tangga satu persatu. Begitu sampai diatas, ia segera menuju sebuah daun pintu dan membukanya.

Kamarnya.

 _'Niisan tidak akan pulang malam ini. Apa yang sebaiknya kumasak untuk nanti?'_

Shiro melepas mantelnya yang sedaritadi masih membalut tubuhnya. Selesai, ia segera menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan turun ke lantai bawah, memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Jam dinding yang tertempel menunjukkan pukul 17:38, belum termasuk jam malam. Ia segera membasuh dirinya secepat yang dia bisa, sama sekali tidak ingin menikmati teh buatan sang adik dalam kondisi dingin. Dan begitu selesai, ia segera keluar dan mendapati sebuah cangkir putih telah berada diatas meja kecil di ruang tengah. Tanpa sadar Shiro tersenyum.

"Cepat sekali kau mandi."

Kuro memotong lamuan sang kakak, berjalan dari dapur lalu duduk tenang pada _sofa_ disana. Shiro bergumam tak jelas, ikut duduk bersama sang adik lalu mulai menyeruput minuman buatan si kembar. Cairan itu mengalir melalui kerongkongannya —terasa hangat begitu sampai di perutnya. Benar-benar nikmat.

"Arigatou. Teh buatanmu benar-benar enak—seperti yang biasa dibuatkan niisan."

"Ahahaha... Aku selalu mengamati niisan jika ia sedang membuat teh atau kopi untuk kita."

"Kau bisa sesempurna ini hanya dengan melihat?"

"Ya! Melihat dan mempelajari. Bukan hal yang sulit. Kau juga bisa melakukannya, Shiro."

"Aku meragukannya."

"Ahahaha... Kau belum mencobanya."

Kuro tertawa—Shiro tersenyum. Si surai hitam bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju dapur dan menghilang disana setelah sekilas memperhatikan sang kakak yang begitu syahdu menikmati teh buatannya. Apakah seenak itu?

"Aku akan memasak makan malam untuk kita," Kuro berteriak kecil dari dapur.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku yang memasaknya," Shiro balas menjawab dari ruang tengah, masih menikmati teh hangatnya. Selesai dengan beberapa teguk, Shiro segera bangkit berdiri menuju dapur untuk meletakkan cangkir tersebut sekaligus menggantikan sang adik memasak—

 **KRING KRING KRING~**

—sebelum langkahnya terhenti begitu dering telepon rumahnya berbunyi begitu nyaring. Shiro memutar langkahnya, berbalik menuju benda hitam yang berada dibawah tangga itu. Cangkir putih ia letakkan diatas meja disana lalu berganti mengangkat gagang hitam tersebut.

"Moshi moshi, kediaman Haise Sasaki disini."

 _("Moshi moshi. Shiro, kau sudah pulang?")_

"Eh?"

 _("Kau tidak jadi ke apartemen Hide?")_

"Niisan?"

 _("Ini aku, Kuro—bukan niisan. Jadi bagaimana? Hide sudah menelponku sejak kemarin dan dia sangat ingin kita menginap disana malam ini. Aku juga sudah meminta izin pada niisan.")_

"Kuro?"

 _("Kau kenapa, Shiro? Suaramu terdengar aneh. Apa kau sakit?")_

"Apa benar ini Kuro?"

 _("Iya, ini aku. Ada apa?")_

"Tidak mungkin!"

 _("Ada apa?")_

"Jangan bercanda, niisan!"

 _("Kau kenapa, Shiro? Aku Kuro—saudara kembarmu! Apa kau sakit?")_

"NIISAN!"

 _("Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Shiro?! Aku akan pulang sekarang jika kau sakit! Aku akan mengatakannya pada Hide, tunggulah sebentar!")_

"..."

 _("Shiro? Kau mendengarku? Hey! Aku akan pulang sekarang dan menelpon niisan jika kau benar-benar sakit!")_

"Bukankah kau berada di rumah? Kau bersamaku disini, bukan?"

 _("Ada apa? Aku masih dijalan, aku langsung ke rumah Hide jadi tidak pulang. Kau juga jika tidak sakit cepatlah berangkat, Shiro.")_

"Kau di jalan?"

 _("Ya, aku baru saja turun dari kereta. Aku menelpon handphonemu tapi tidak diangkat. Kau kehabisan baterai?")_

"Jangan bercanda, Kuro!"

 _("Hey! Kenapa kau membentakku, Shiro?!")_

"Kau bergurau 'kan?"

 _("Apa maksudmu?")_

"Kau sekarang sedang berada di dapur! Kau sekarang sedang memasak makanan untuk malam ini!"

 _("Memasak? Ahahaha... Aku sedang dijalan, Shiro. Apa perlu aku menunjukkan foto kendaraan yang berlalu lalang disini?")_

"Kau baru saja membuatkanku teh hangat!"

 _("Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Shiro? Aku tidak berada di rumah!")_

"Kau baru saja tertawa bersamaku di ruang tengah!"

 _("Baiklah. Sekarang kau membuatku takut, Shiro. Kau bersama siapa di rumah?")_

"...a—aku tidak yakin..."

 _("Shiro? Kau baik-baik saja?")_

"...ka—kalau begitu..."

 _("Berhenti berbicara dengan gemetar seperti itu, Shiro! Kau benar-benar membuatku takut!")_

"...si—siapa dia..."

 _("Shiro?")_

"..."

 _("Shiro! Kau masih disana 'kan?")_

"..."

 _("SHI—")_

 **PIP PIP PIP!**

 **The End**

* * *

Terimakasih untuk _readers_ yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca hasil uji coba (?) author. Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik atau yang lainnya. Ini diambil berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi adik author, dengan diubah seperlunya (tentu). Author tahu ini mainstream banget. Author cuma ingin membangun sesuatu dari sudut pandang author aja, jadi kalau agak kacau atau apalah itu author mohon maaf.

Author ingatkan, ini adalah kumpulan _drabble_. Jadi kata ' _The End'_ di setiap _chapter_ nya bukan berarti _drabble_ ini berakhir ya! Kalau ada yang kurang ngerti atau lainnya, boleh coret-coret di kolom _review_ _—_ author pemula ini sangat menghargainya!

Yosh! Akhir kata, arigatou _minna-san_ ~


	2. Aku Menemukanmu

'Tokyo Ghoul' © Sui Ishida

 _Warning!_ _AU_ , _typo(s)_ , gaje, _OOC_ dan sebangsanya. _Gomennasai~_

* * *

 **Silentium**

 _ **'Aku menemukanmu'**_

"Aku akan segera kembali!"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Membeli camilan untuk nanti malam kita begadang."

"Lalu kau membiarkanku menjaga apartemenmu ini sendiri?"

"Ahahaha... Jangan berlebihan, Kuro! Sebentar lagi juga Shiro pasti akan datang!"

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Hey, percaya padaku! Hide tidak pernah salah! Aku sahabat baik kalian dari kecil dan aku paham betul peringai kalian! Shiro tidak mungkin melanggar janjinya!"

"Kau sahabatnya sementara aku saudara kembarnya—adik kandungnya. Menurutmu diantara kita berdua mana yang lebih mengenal baik Shiro?"

"Uummm—kau?"

"Jangan menjawab dengan nada seolah tidak tahu, Hide!"

"Ahahaha... Jangan marah seperti itu, Kuro! Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa!"

"Ya. Cepatlah pergi dan jangan kembali!"

"Kau lupa ini apartemen siapa, huh?"

"SUDAH CEPAT PERGI SANA, HIDE?!"

"Ahahaha... Ya ya ya, baiklah!"

 **BLAM!**

Pintu ditutup sedikit kasar—Nagachika Hideyoshi berhambur keluar begitu melihat tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan oleh sang sahabat sedari kecil, Kuroneki. Sang pemuda bersurai hitam itu sendiri kini langsung mengambil telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak diatas _sofa,_ mengusap layarnya lalu melakukan panggilan.

 _("Moshi moshi. Ada apa, Kuro?")_

"Kau dimana?"

 _("Aku masih ada urusan.")_

"Kau tetap akan pergi ke rumah Hide 'kan?"

 _("Hn.")_

"Lalu kapan kau tiba?"

 _("Mungkin sedikit lebih lama.")_

"Baiklah. Cepatlah kesini, Shiro—aku sendirian."

 _("Dimana Hide?")_

"Dia sedang keluar."

 _("Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin.")_

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah di jalan, Shiro."

 _("Hn.")_

 **PIP PIP PIP...!**

Si surai hitam memutuskan panggilan, kembali meletakkan _handphone_ nya diatas meja kecil lalu berjalan keluar menuju beranda apartemen sang sahabat. Kedua tangan ia sanggah pada tiang besi disana, mendongak sedikit untuk merasakan semilir angin malam yang menerpa lehernya. Ia juga memejamkan kedua mata, menarik napasnya dalam lalu perlahan menghembuskannya keluar. Terus begitu hingga beberapa lama.

 _'Terakhir kali kami menonton pertandingan sepakbola bersama seperti ini saat niisan dan Nishiki-nii belum bekerja. Sudah lama sekali rupanya. Ahahaha...'_

Sang pemuda tertawa kecil dalam hati, membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap lurus kedepan. Ia tahu alasan mengapa dirinya dan sang kembaran diminta oleh sahabat mereka bersurai secerah mentari itu untuk menginap di apartemennya. Tentu saja untuk menonton pertandingan _final_! Walau butuh sedikit paksaan dari Hide karena kedua kembar itu menolak dengan alasan, _'Maaf, Hide. Kami banyak kegiatan akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana kalau hanya bermain atau jalan-jalan keluar sebentar? Kami akan mengusahakannya...'_

"Haaaahhh~ Kalau Shiro, dia memang selalu sibuk. Aku tidak percaya dia berusaha menyelesaikan tugasnya secepat mungkin hanya agar bisa kesini."

Sekali lagi Kuro tertawa dalam hati. Kakak kembarnya memang seperti itu—sebisa mungkin tidak mengecewakan orang lain. Lagipula Hide adalah sahabat mereka sejak masih tinggal bersama Nishiki namun terpisah ketika Haise sudah memiliki pekerjaan. Bisa berada dalam satu gedung universitas yang sama adalah keajaiban yang luar biasa!

"Sudah lama sekali ya?"

Kuro bergumam pelan. Maniknya kini menyapu jalanan, tidak sunyi. Tentu saja! Ini masih pukul tujuh malam, masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Apartemen yang dihuni Hide tidaklah besar—hanya sebuah bangunan berlantai duabelas yang kecil. Kamar Hide sendiri berada di lantai sepuluh, membuat Kuro dapat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Iris abu itu menerawang kesetiap sudut bangunan tersebut. Memang sebuah apartemen murah di pinggir kota, tidak ada fasilitas selengkap bangunan lain yang menyerupainya. _Well,_ apartemen ini memang tidak dibangun untuk kalangan elit.

 **PRANG!**

Sebuah suara meleburkan kesunyian yang diciptakan si arang pada dirinya sendiri. Kuro menatap sekeliling, mencari dari mana sumber suara tersebut. Apartemen itu sedang sepi, mungkin para penghuninya keluar untuk menikmati malam minggu atau duduk tenang didalam sembari menyeduh kopi maupun teh hangat mereka. Kuro menatap satu persatu lantai bangunan tersebut dari bawah ke atas. Irisnya terhenti pada sebuah balkon di lantai tiga—terdapat sebuah pot tanaman yang pecah disana, hancur berkeping-keping didekat teralis besi itu. Kuro semakin memicingkan matanya yang sehat begitu menyadari ada yang aneh disana, terlihat seperti seseorang yang tertidur disamping pot pecah tersebut.

 _'Kenapa dia tidur diluar seperti itu?'_

Kuro bergumam dalam hati. Maniknya terus menatap seorang gadis yang tertidur disana sampai seorang pria bermantel cokelat muda menghampirinya. Si gadis mendongak, bertumpu pada kedua sikunya. Kuro mengernyit heran dari balkon kamar sang sahabat begitu melihat tingkah si gadis.

 _'Kenapa dia justru terlihat ketakutan dengan pria itu?'_

Si gadis beringsut mundur, tangannya bergerak meraih pecahan pot lalu melemparkannya pada si pria dihadapannya. Kuro semakin heran, mungkinkah mereka sedang dalam masalah suami—istri? Dan begitu tubuh sang gadis sudah tersudutkan dengan tembok pembatas balkon, dia semakin bergetar. Tanah yang ada disekelilingnya ia lemparkan sembarang pada pria dihadapannya, tanpa melihat. Disudut lain, Kuro mengamati bahwa pria tersebut tidak berekspresi. Ia hanya diam dihadapan sang gadis lalu berlutut untuk menyamai tinggi mereka. Kuro dapat melihat raut ketakutan si gadis ketika tangan pria tersebut menutup mulutnya—bahkan mereka beradu pandang!

 _'Tolong aku!'_

Seolah Kuro dapat menangkap apa yang tersirat dalam sorot mata si gadis untuknya, pemuda tersebut langsung memberikan gestur bertanya—apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bukankah itu adalah masalah pribadi? Yah, masalah pengantin baru mungkin? Si wanita saja masih terlihat muda!

 _'Tolong aku! Tolong!'_

Si gadis terus menatap dengan pandangan memohon pada Kuro, membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Pria didepan si gadis masih membekap mulutnya, membuat Kuro mulai berfikir mungkin apa yang dilakukan oleh sang suami akan lebih buruk lagi. Hati nuraninya tergerak untuk membantu. Kuro memberikan gestur seperti, _'tunggulah sebentar, aku akan kesana'_ pada si gadis namun wanita itu justru menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Kuro bingung, bukankah wanita itu ingin agar ia menolongnya? Jika wanita itu menolak, lalu bantuan seperti apa yang diharapkannya? Pria dihadapannya semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Kuro dapat melihat dari atas bahwa pria tersebut tengah membisikkan sesuatu di telinga si gadis yang tak berapa lama kemudian terlihat menjerit tertahan dibalik tangan besar yang menutup mulutnya lalu berhenti memberontak.

 _'Ada apa dengan mereka?'_

Kuro terus mengamati hingga pria itu menjauhkan diri dari sang wanita, membuat Kuro dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi disana. Napas si surai hitam tercekat di tenggorokan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat sembari menyanggah dirinya pada teralis besi disana agar tidak terjatuh berlutut. Ya, Kuro melihatnya—pria itu menikam si gadis dengan sebilah pisau yang ia sembunyikan dibalik mantel tebalnya!

 _'Tidak mungkin!'_

Darah dari perut si gadis yang melapisi pisau milik sang pria jelas membuat Kuro mual. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, sebisa mungkin tidak memuntahkan apapun yang ada didalam organ pencernaannya saat itu. Iris asapnya sama sekali tidak dapat berpaling dari si pria, seolah terperangkap dalam tindakan keji orang bermantel tersebut. Kuro benar-benar sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak!

 _'Kau bercanda 'kan?'_

Si pria kemudian mengelus lembut wajah sang wanita lalu berdiri. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan terdiam sejenak memandang mayat si gadis hingga akhirnya secara cepat pria tersebut menoleh—memandang lantai bangunan yang berada diatasnya. Ya, iris Kuro dan sang pria bertemu! Pria misterius itu mengangkat tangannya, menjulurkan pisau berlumur darah itu pada lantai-lantai diatasnya hingga sampai pada si surai hitam. Benar! Pria itu sedang menghitung di lantai berapa Kuro berada!

 _'Aku menemukanmu.'_

Kuro yang mampu membaca gerak mulut sang pria pada akhirnya terjatuh juga. Kedua kakinya sama sekali tidak mampu digunakan untuk berdiri. Dari celah tembok pembatas itu Kuro dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa sang pria tengah menyeringai padanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan balkon tersebut. Kuro lebih dari tahu kemana sang pria itu akan pergi—pasti kamarnya! Kamar Hide yang sekarang sedang ditempatinya!

 _'Dia melihatku! Dia akan kemari!'_

Keringat dingin mulai meluncur di kening si surai hitam. Napas Kuro juga mulai tak teratur. Pemuda itu berusaha bangkit berdiri namun tremor luar biasa yang dialaminya membuat kedua kaki berbalut _jeans_ berwarna _dark blue_ itu tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya secara sempurna. Tak dapat berjalan, Kuro segera menarik dirinya—menyeret tubuhnya sendiri menuju apartemen sang sahabat hingga ke ruang tengah. Kuro berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan _sofa_ milik Hide disana, menumpu berat badannya pada benda empuk tersebut. Walau masih bergetar, akhirnya sang pemuda berhasil berdiri juga.

 _'Aku harus bersembunyi! Aku harus menyembunyikan diriku!'_

Kuro mengamati sekeliling, mencari tempat yang bagus untuk digunakan sebagai tempat persembunyian. Napasnya menderu begitu cepat—antara takut dan mual yang masih dirasakannya. Dia melihatnya—melihat pria itu menikam sang gadis yang sedaritadi meminta bantuannya. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi jika pria misterius itu ingin agar dia menutup mulut karena sudah memergoki aksinya—menutup mulut sekaligus usianya!

 _'Aku harus cepat!'_

Kuro menemukan sebuah lemari disudut ruangan. Ia segera berjalan menuju kesana dengan terburu-buru, walau sekali lagi tidak mungkin dilakukannya dengan kondisi tubuh yang bergetar hebat seperti itu. Kuro merangkak masuk kedalam lemari, menutupnya dari dalam begitu selesai memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin diantara helaian pakaian sang sahabat. Pemuda itu benar-benar takut. Napasnya semakin kacau dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih.

 _'Hide, cepatlah kembali! Shiro, aku takut! Tolong aku!'_

Kuro menahan napasnya begitu mendengar suara pintu apartemen sang sahabat yang perlahan terbuka, menimbukan sedikit suara berdecit akibat engselnya yang sudah mulai menua. Pemuda itu mengutuki kebodohannya yang lupa mengunci pintu, membuat sang pria misterius berhasil memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kuro mengintip dari celah lemari yang sedikit terbuka, dia berdiri disana—tepat disamping televisi Hide yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu kamar tempat Kuro bersembunyi. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah pisau dapur dengan warna merah pekat diujungnya, membuat Kuro sekali lagi harus menutup mulutnya karena mual.

 _'Hide, kau dimana? Mengapa lama sekali?'_

Si surai hitam tidak berhenti berdoa—berharap ada orang lain yang masuk kedalam apartemen sang sahabat dan menolongnya.

 _'...aku takut, Shiro—benar-benar takut... Tolong aku...'_

Si surai hitam semakin menegang ketika pria misterius itu berjalan kearahnya, menuju kamar Hide dan berhenti tepat didepan lemari dimana dia bersembunyi. Pemuda itu menahan napas, keringat dingin semakin membanjiri tubuhnya. Pria tersebut terdiam sejenak, Kuro tidak dapat melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Namun apapun itu, kehadiran pria tersebut sudah cukup membuat Kuro merasakan kematiannya yang kian mendekat!

 _'Pergi! Cepat pergi! Pergilah dari sini!'_

Kuro mengusir didalam hati, benar-benar gemetar ketika pria itu tidak kunjung meninggalkan kamar sang sahabat. Darah masih menetes dari ujung pisau itu—meninggalkan becak merah di ruang tersebut.

 **TAK—TAK—TAK—TAK...**

Keadaan disana terlalu sunyi, membuat Kuro dapat mendengar dentingan yang keluar dari jam dinding milik Hide di ruang tengah.

 **DEG—DEG—DEG—DEG...**

Bahkan pemuda itu juga dapat mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri!

 _'...aku benar-benar takut, Shiro...'_

Sudah dua menit lebih pria itu berdiri mematung didepan lemari tempat Kuro bersembunyi. Dan sudah selama itu pula Kuro menahan napasnya—walau tak benar-benar dilakukannya. Kuro sungguh ketakutan saat ini. Pria itu serius akan membunuhnya!

 _'Cepat pergi dari sana!'_

Kuro terus menjerit dalam hati. Kedua telapak tangannya telah basah dan pakaian Hide benar-benar membatasi oksigen yang dapat dihirupnya. Kuro terus mengamati, pria itu masih berdiri tepat didepan lemarinya. Pemuda itu mulai bergeliat gelisah, tidak tahan dengan suhu yang ada didalam benda tersebut.

 **Tap tap tap...**

Akhirnya pria itu berjalan keluar, meninggalkan kamar dan berdiri didepan pintu. Kuro sedikit menarik napas lega, setidaknya pria itu telah menjauhinya. Kuro sedikit bergerak didalam lemari, meminimalisir kemungkinan suara yang akan tercipta. Kakinya sakit karena terlalu lama menekuk. Napasnya kacau karena terlalu lama jantungnya terpompa cepat. Dan lebih dari itu semua, perutnya benar-benar mual!

 _'Kenapa hanya berdiam disana? Aku tidak ada disini! Cepatlah pergi!'_

Kuro terus berteriak dalam hati. Pria itu benar-benar akan membunuhnya! Si surai hitam terus mengamati dari dalam lemari, terlihat olehnya bahwa si pria mulai berjalan—berbelok ke kanan menuju arah dapur dan balkon, lalu kembali berhenti didepan pintu kamar. Berjalan lagi kearah kiri menuju kamar mandi dan pintu keluar, lalu kembali lagi berdiri didepan pintu kamar. Terus begitu selama beberapa menit, membuat Kuro yakin pria itu pasti tengah mencarinya—dan itu jelas membuat Kuro semakin gemetar.

 _'Aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini! Aku terjebak! Cepatlah pergi, kumohon!'_

 **Tap tap tap—KLEK!**

Dan sepertinya doa Kuro terkabul! Beberapa menit kemudian pria tersebut berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan Kuro dapat mendengar suara benda berengsel itu tertutup dengan samar-samar dari dalam lemari pakaian. Mungkinkah pria itu sudah lelah mencarinya lalu memutuskan untuk pergi? Mungkinkah pria itu membatalkan niatnya untuk menutup bukti pembunuhan yang dilakukannya? Ataukah mungkin pria itu merasa bahwa ruangan yang dimasukinya salah? Oh! Apapun itu, Kuro sangat bersyukur karena bisa terbebas dari si pria misterius yang mengincar nyawanya! Pemuda itu ingin sekali segera keluar dari dalam lemari—benda tersebut membuat napasnya sesak! Ditambah lagi keringat dingin yang masih mengalir dan postur tubuhnya yang besar sangatlah berlawanan dengan lemari pakaian Hide yang berukuran sedang itu.

 _'Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi. Aku harus memastikan pria itu benar-benar sudah pergi, tidak berada disini.'_

Kuro tetap duduk tenang didalam lemari selama beberapa menit. Sesekali ia mengganti posisinya agar lebih nyaman, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara yang cukup berarti. Kuro memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya—sudah pukul setengah delapan kurang. Kenapa Hide belum kembali? Lalu Shiro, dimana saudara kembarnya? Apa sang kakak tidak jadi datang? Pemuda itu memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya. Si surai hitam memejamkan matanya, bermaksud menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk memastikan sang pria benar-benar telah pergi.

Waktu terus berjalan. Tak terasa si surai hitam telah tertidur cukup lama—bahkan jam yang melilit tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat sepuluh menit. Kuro terbangun, mengusap kedua matanya lalu mengintip dari celah lemari.

 _'Ini sudah lewat setengah jam. Pria itu pasti benar-benar sudah pergi.'_

Secara perlahan Kuro membuka pintu lemari lalu merangsek keluar. Kakinya begitu sakit karena sudah lebih dari satu jam tidak digerakkan dengan benar. Pemuda itu meregangkan otot badannya, berusaha menghilangkan pegal yang dirasa begitu sesuatu yang aneh tercium di inderanya. Kuro mengernyitkan alis—bau apa itu? Seingatnya Hide tidak memakai pengharum ruangan yang menyengat seperti ini. Kuro mengendus, berjalan mengikuti sumber bau tersebut hingga sampai didepan pintu apartemen Hide.

"...i—ini..."

Tubuhnya terhuyung kesamping, mual di perutnya semakin terasa. Kepalanya berdenyut keras, membuatnya nyaris terjatuh andai saja pemuda bersurai arang itu tidak bersandar pada tembok disana. Dua tubuh kaku tergeletak tepat didepan pintu masuk, mengalirkan cairan pekat berbau amis yang sedaritadi di hirupnya. Kuro menutup kedua matanya, memejamkannya dengan sangat kuat selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali terbuka dengan mendadak—refleks terkejut begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja bukan?"

Dan tubuh sang pemuda menegang seketika.

"Aku menemukanmu."

 **The End**

* * *

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca sampai selesai, termasuk para _silent readers_! Terimakasih juga untuk semua yang sudah bersedia memberikan _review, favorite,_ dan _follow_! Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, ini hanya _fic_ horor gaje biasa. _Drabble_ kali ini terinspirasi dari dua buah tes yang saya temukan ketika sedang berselancar di mbah gugel (dan saya yakin pasti _drabble_ ini nggak asing untuk dibaca. Saya harap itu tidak mengurangi minat membaca _minna-san_ )

Yosh! _Arigatou, minna-san!_ Jika berkenan, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya yaa! ^^

* * *

 **Replies Reviews**

 **\- Dravanda** (Halo, Dravanda! Kita bertemu lagi! :D | Iya nih, lagi belajar bawain horor. Maklum, masih pemula didunia gelap seperti ini *plak | Ini sudah dilanjut! Terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak yaa! Kalau berkenan, bolehlah menyisahkan(?) jejak sepatu lagi! Frazka sangat menghargainya :3 Btw, semoga _drabble_ kali ini juga menarik ya ^^)

 **-** **AlphaKiller - Leon** (Hayoooo... Siapa itu? :v | Ini sudah dilanjut! Semoga tidak mengecewakan, heheheee~ Dan terimakasih sudah me- _review_! Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak lagi ya *ini nggak maksa kok* :v)


	3. Pondok Kecil

'Tokyo Ghoul' © Sui Ishida

 _Warning!_ _AU_ , _typo(s)_ , gaje, _OOC,_ horor—misterinya gak kerasa dan sebangsanya. _Gomennasai~_

* * *

 **Silentium**

 _ **'Pondok Kecil'**_

"Sial! Tidak ada sinyal! Aku benar-benar terpisah dari mereka!"

Nagachika Hideyoshi kembali memasukan telepon genggamnya kedalam tas. Sebenarnya bukan salah dua sahabatnya dan kakak mereka, Kuro—Shiro—Haise. Semua ini murni karena kecerobohannya. Hide terlalu menikmati mengambil gambar dari tiap momen perjalanan mereka turun gunung hari ini hingga mungkin ia berbelok ke arah yang salah. Jujur saja, dibandingkan mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, Hide lebih mencemaskan ketiga orang tersebut! Yah, Hide lebih dari tahu bahwa tiga bersaudara itu adalah tipikal orang yang mudah merasa bersalah dan mempunyai tabiat khawatir yang berlebih. Bisa dipastikan bahwa sekarang mereka tengah kebingungan mencarinya! Apalagi si sulung Haise—dia sudah menganggap Hide sebagai adik kandungnya! Tidak heran bahwa pemuda bersurai abu itu pasti yang paling panik dibanding kedua adik kembarnya.

 _'Mungkin aku harus mencari tempat untuk bermalam. Tidak mungkin aku akan menemukan mereka dengan cepat."_

Hide kembali dengan pencarian butanya—berharap menemukan sebuah pondok atau rumah penduduk untuk tempatnya singgah semalam. Bersyukur lagi apabila dalam perjalanan tanpa arah itu dia bisa menemukan tiga bersaudara yang dicarinya. Hide terus berkeliling cukup lama, bahkan jam kecil yang melilit tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore lewat—sebentar lagi malam.

 _'Huh? Apa itu sebuah pondok?'_

Tampak dalam penglihatan si surai mentari sebuah bangunan berdiri dalam radius yang tidak terlalu jauh. Kakinya melangkah kesana, berjalan hati-hati berharap tak tersandung batu ataupun tergelincir di medan yang landai. Begitu sang pemuda sampai, nampak olehnya bangunan tersebut tidaklah begitu buruk. Temboknya masihlah kokoh dan lahan disekitarnya seperti terawat.

 _'Apa mungkin pondok ini ada pemiliknya?'_

Hide bergumam sendiri, kakinya terus melangkah maju memasuki pondok tersebut. Begitu sampai didalam, kondisinya ternyata sesuai dugaannya. Walau dari luar nampak terawat, namun tetap saja didalamnya terlihat kumuh dan terbengkalai. Hide tidak peduli, setidaknya pondok itu akan melindunginya dari hewan buas yang berkeliaran dimalam hari daripada harus mempertaruhkan nyawa dengan kembali mendirikan tenda di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Hide terus menjelajahi seisi rumah. Dinyalakannya lentera kecil miliknya lalu mulai mencari tempat yang mana kira-kira dapat digunakannya untuk menggelar matras. Sang pemuda berhenti disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Menurut pengamatannya, setidaknya ruangan itu terlihat cukup nyaman dibanding dengan ruangan lain yang telah ia jamah sebelumnya.

 _'Baiklah. Aku akan menginap dulu disini.'_

Hide mulai membentangkan matrasnya, menggelarnya tepat di tengah ruangan lalu menjadikan tasnya sebagai bantal. Diliriknya jam tangan kecil pemberian sang sahabat bersurai hitam, sudah pukul enam lewat. Hari memang sudah malam, namun bukankah itu terlalu cepat jika ia gunakan sebagai waktu tidur?

 _'Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang saja. Semakin lama aku tertidur, semakin banyak pula energi yang terisi untuk mencari mereka!'_

Setuju dengan idenya, Hide segera mematikan lenteranya. Pemuda itu mulai mencari posisi yang paling nyaman baginya untuk beristirahat. Begitu mendapati apa yang dicari, perlahan pemuda itu mulai bernapas teratur. Sang mentari mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya. Yah, sekarang memang saatnya bagi sang surya untuk beristirahat. Bulan yang indah akan menggantikan perannya sementara.

XXXXX

 **Tttsss... Tttsss... Tttsss...**

Hide terbangun. Suara tetes air memenuhi indera pendengarannya di ruang yang sunyi itu. Hide sedikit berjengit diantara sela tidurnya lalu bangkit untuk duduk, mengucek kedua matanya lalu mengamati sekitar. Ia tidak menemukan sumber dari percikan air itu. Mungkin ada di sudut ruangan yang tidak terjangkau matanya. Hide kembali berbaring, bersiap menutup mata sebelum akhirnya tersentak kecil begitu menyadari sesuatu. Didepannya berjejer rapi berbagai macam lukisan—menunjukkan gambar berupa kepala manusia yang terlihat seolah sedang menatapnya. Hide mengernyit, tak begitu ingat bahwa di ruangannya tadi tertempel begitu banyak lukisan. Ah, mungkin dia terlalu lelah untuk menyadarinya! Dan mungkin saja dia juga kurang istirahat. Bayangkan saja, sang pemuda melihat lukisan itu seolah hidup dan mengamatinya dengan sorot mata yang dingin!

 _'Sepertinya aku benar-benar lelah.'_

Hide kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk tertidur. Di lihat dari lukisan yang berada tepat didepannya itu, sepertinya pondok yang sekarang dipakainya ini memang berpenghuni. Lukisan itu terlihat bersih dan begitu nyata—pasti sang pemilik rajin membersihkannya. Mungkin besok pagi Hide harus mencari sang tuan rumah lalu memohon maaf karena sudah memasuki kawasannya tanpa izin sekaligus berterimakasih karena sudah diberikan tempat untuk menginap. Yah, apapun itu akan dia pikirkan nanti. Sekarang adalah waktu bagi otak dan tubuhnya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Jam terus bergulir, tak terasa hari baru sudah tiba. Hide bergeliat kecil dalam tidurnya begitu merasakan sinar sang mentari menyusup melalui celah ventilasi dan menerobos hingga tepat mengenai wajahnya. Hide membuka mata, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal lalu mengambil sebotol air dan meneguknya. Segar—itu yang dirasakannya. Sekarang semua energinya sudah terkumpul dan sudah saatnya untuk kembali mencari tiga bersaudara itu sesudah menemui sang pemilik pondok. Namun begitu sang pemuda mengambil ranselnya dan hendak berdiri, perlahan ia kembali terjatuh. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat begitu menyadari sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Dihadapannya bukanlah lukisan seperti yang dipikirkannya semalam—

 _'...tidak mungkin...'_

—itu adalah barisan jendela yang memanjang mengitari ruangan tempatnya beristirahat.

 **The End**

* * *

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca sampai selesai! Mohon maaf karena _update_ -nya lama T_T _Drabble_ kali ini terinspirasi dari sebuah _riddle_ yang saya temukan ketika sedang berselancar di mbah gugel _(Saya lupa, namun terimakasih kepada blogger yang bersangkutan! ^^)_

Yosh! _Arigatou, minna-san!_ Jika berkenan, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya yaa! ^^

* * *

 **Replies Reviews**

 **\- Dravanda** (Halo, Dravanda- _san_! Yah, sejujurnya saya juga tidak bisa membayangkan kalau jadi Kuro.. Saya pasti panik banget di dalam lemari ๏╭╮๏ | Yap, benar sekali! Dua tubuh itu adalah Shiro dan Hide! Selamat! Hadiah akan dikirim secepatnya XD | Akhir kata, semoga _drabble_ kali ini juga menarik ya! Dan terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak ^^)

 **-** **Ginitiniwap** (Ah, benar! Terimakasih banyak, Gini- _san_! Sepertinya saat saya cek ulang, saya tidak 'ngeh' sama narasinya. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak atas masukannya! Saya akan lebih teliti lagi untuk selanjutnya :D | Saya rasa kalau pembunuhnya diatas lemari mungkin akan sedikit gaduh wkwk (menurut saya) | Terimakasih atas semangatnya, Gini- _san!_ Semoga kali ini tetap memberikan kesan misterius dan horrornya yaa! :))

 **\- Zelda** (Halo, Zelda- _san_! Selamat berpetualang! :D | Hayooo.. Siapa yang sama Shiro di rumah? XD | Saya juga berpikir demikian.. Pasti mengerikan sekali kalau kita ada di posisi Kuro T_T | Terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak! Jika berkenan, mungkin Zelda- _san_ bersedia meninggalkan prasasti (?) lagi ; saya sangat menghargainya ^^)

 **\- Physeter** (Yap! Benar sekali! Yang didepan itu Shiro—Hide! Karena benar jadi tidak perlu minta maaf ya XD | Yah, saya tidak pandai membuat misteri jadi mudah ketebak XD | Terimakasih atas semangatnya, Physeter- _san!_ (yang sekarang ganti _username_ :D) Semoga _drabble_ kali ini tetap menarik yaa ^^)


	4. Stasiun

'Tokyo Ghoul' © Sui Ishida

 _Warning!_ _AU, typo,_ dan lain sebagainya yang panjang apabila dijabarkan secara rinci (baca:alasan) :v

* * *

 **Silentium**

 _ **"Stasiun"**_

 _'Aahhh... Lagi-lagi terlalu malam.'_

Nishio Nishiki menghela napas berat, turun dari kereta yang mengantarnya pulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Dengan langkah gontai pemuda berkacamata itu keluar dari stasiun, menepi sebentar lalu mengeluarkan payung dari tasnya—membukanya lalu mulai melangkah menyusuri jalan. Hari itu memang hujan. Jam digital yang terpasang tepat diatas gerbang stasiun sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, lampu dipinggir jalan juga tidak menyala dengan benar. Sungguh, area sekitar stasiun terlihat aneh karena tidak adanya kendaraan yang berlalu. Yah, siapa juga yang mau berpergian di jam seperti itu—ditengah hujan pula!

Nishiki mempercepat langkahnya, ingin segera sampai di rumah lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Mungkin kendaraan yang melintasi daerah depan stasiun itu tidak ada, namun masih nampak orang yang melewati jalan itu—mungkin mereka juga sama seperti sang pemuda, baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya dan hendak kembali pulang. Namun bagi sang pria bersurai pirang kecokelatan itu, orang-orang yang berada disana terlihat aneh. Jumlah mereka memang tidak sedikit, bahkan terkesan banyak untuk kondisi hari yang seperti itu. Namun yang membuat pemuda berkacamata itu heran adalah—dari sekian banyak orang yang berada disekelilingnya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menggunakan payung! Yah, dia sadar bahwa saat itu hujan hanya rintik-rintik, namun tetap saja mereka semua tidak mungkin bersepakat untuk tidak membawa payung bukan? Aneh sekali jika orang-orang yang tidak saling kenal itu beramai-ramai meninggalkan payung di rumah mereka secara serentak!

 _'Mereka semua terlihat aneh.'_

Nishiki bergumam dalam hati. Kini ia berjalan pelan-pelan, menghindari begitu banyak genangan air dan melangkah sepelan mungkin agar tidak terpeleset. Orang-orang disekitarnya yang membiarkan tubuh mereka basah oleh hujan juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya—berjalan perlahan seolah takut tergelincir. Diantara mereka juga ada yang menutup kepala dengan tas, tangan, bahkan ada yang berteduh dibawah pohon besar.

 _'Syukurlah aku membawa payung.'_

Nishiki kembali bergumam, tersenyum tipis sembari tetap melangkah. Atmosfer disana masih terasa seperti semula—dingin dan aneh. Orang-orang disekitarnya bertingkah seolah tidak menginginkan pemuda itu untuk melihat wajah mereka. Nishiki tidak peduli. Ia lebih memilih fokus pada jalan basah didepannya daripada mengurusi orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal—

 _ **TIN TIN!**_

—hingga sebuah taksi berhenti tepat disampingnya. Nishiki berhenti, menoleh pada jendela yang perlahan turun dan menampilkan sosok sang pengemudi. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya sang sopir masih berusia kepala tiga.

"Naiklah!"

Sang sopir berseru. Nishiki mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Kenapa taksi itu berhenti disampingnya? Kenapa taksi itu memintanya naik? Dia bahkan tidak memesannya!

"Maaf pak, saya tidak membutuhkan taksi," Nishiki menjawab sopan.

"Cepatlah naik!" namun sang sopir justru semakin memaksa si pemuda. Nishiki tentu heran—rumahnya cukup dekat, tidak perlu menggunakan taksi segala.

"Sekali lagi maaf, pak. Rumah saya dekat dari sini," Nishiki masih berusaha menolak dengan halus. Namun entah mengapa paksaan sang sopir justru membuatnya mulai mencurigai sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa.

"Kau harus naik sekarang, nak! Cepatlah!"

Sang sopir masih terus menggempur Nishiki dengan paksaan, membuat si pemuda akhirnya menyerah dan memilih mengikuti perkataan sang bapak—walau jelas dalam hati ia sendiri juga tidak mengetahui dengan pasti mengapa kedua kakinya mau saja melangkah masuk kedalam kendaraan kecil tersebut. Begitu si pemuda telah berada didalam mobilnya, sang sopir mulai melajukan kendaraannya itu dengan cepat—keluar dari hiruk-pikuk orang-orang yang baru saja menyelesaikan aktivitasnya di stasiun. Nishiki sedikit mengernyit heran begitu mendapati orang-orang yang tadi berjalan bersamanya itu perlahan mulai menghilang seolah ditelan oleh kabut malam.

"Aku tahu—"

tiba-tiba saja sang sopir bersuara begitu sudah menjauhi stasiun, membuat atensi sang pemuda kini tertuju padanya sebelum berakhir dengan si kacamata yang membolakan irisnya sempurna.

"—saat aku melihatmu melangkah begitu hati-hati seolah takut menabrak seseorang di jalan yang kosong, aku tahu kau membutuhkan bantuan."

 **The End**

* * *

Saya tidak tahu ini sudah keberapa kali saya meminta maaf karena _update_ yang lama sekali. Jujur saja, mungkin mulai sekarang saya tidak akan teratur dalam memposting lagi dikarenakan berbagai halangan. Tapi saya akan tetap berusaha untuk tidak membuat teman-teman yang masih setia disini menunggu terlalu lama.

Seperti kata Dilan, _"menunggu itu berat, kamu tidak akan kuat. Biar aku saja..."_ *halaahh XD

Akhir kata, terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca sampai akhir! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dan semoga menghibur ^^

* * *

 **Replies Reviews**

 **\- Hananomoe** (Terimakasih banyak Hana- _san_ yang masih mau menyempatkan dirinya untuk mampir disini lagi ^^ | Sebenarnya untuk _chapter_ sebelumnya saya ragu apakah _improve_ saya sudah nagus atau belum *saya kesulitan membayangkan Hide XD* Tapi terimakasih atas pujian untuk _improve_ -nya, saya terhuraaa :D | Akhir kata, semoga _chapter_ kali ini tetap menarik ya! Terimakasih, Hana- _san_..)

 **\- Vira D Ace** (Salam kenal, Vira- _san_! Hayo, jadi lukisan itu apa? :D | Terimakasih sudah mampir, Vira- _san!_ Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya lagi dan terimakasih karena sudah berkunjung ^^)

 **\- Dravanda** (Halo, Dravanda- _san_! Terimakasih banyak karena masih setia disini, saya sangat merasa tersanjung :D | Sejujurnya saat saya buat ini dan membayangkan jadi Hide, saya mungkin sudah pingsan di tempat jika tahu semua itu adalah jendela XD | Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak dan jika berkenan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya lagi! Salam~)


	5. Cinta Ayah

'Tokyo Ghoul' © Sui Ishida

 _Warning!_ _AU, typo,_ dan kawan-kawan

* * *

 **Silentium**

 _ **"Cinta Ayah"**_

 **TOUKA'S POV.**

 _"Jangan menangis lagi, Touka-chan."_

 _"Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

 _"Sudah sayang, jangan bersedih lagi. Otousan tidak suka melihatmu menangis."_

 _"Kami menyayangimu."_

 _Aku mendengar semua ucapan mereka—ucapan yang hanya ditunjukkan padaku seorang. Aku mengangkat wajahku, memperlihatkan irisku yang telah basah oleh cairan bening. Semua orang kembali menatapku, mengusap lembut punggungku dan saat itu juga aku kembali menunduk—menangis._

 _"Kami turut berdukacita, Kirishima-san."_

 _"Ya. Terimakasih banyak."_

 _"Sepertinya putrimu benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Kau harus membuatnya kembali bersemangat, Kirishima-san—yah, walau aku tahu itu tidak akan mudah."_

 _"Kau benar. Aku tidak bisa membujuknya untuk berhenti menangis. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Aku merasa menjadi ayah yang buruk untuknya."_

 _"Kau harus meluangkan lebih banyak waktumu bersamanya, Kirishima-san."_

 _"Ya. Aku tidak akan membuatnya merasa kesepian lagi. Terimakasih banyak."_

 _"...o—otousan..."_

 _Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku, menatap ayah yang kini hanya terfokus padaku. Irisnya juga memerah sepertiku namun senyum hangatnya berusaha membuatku berpikir bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Ayah mengusap helaian indigoku yang serupa dengan miliknya lalu memelukku begitu erat—sangat erat hingga aku mampu merasakan degup jantungnya. Orang-orang di sekeliling kami juga ikut tersenyum padaku seolah berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku memeluk ayah semakin kuat, benar-benar tak ingin melepaskannya pergi. Aku masih menangis—sebuah tangisan yang sejak lama aku pendam._

 _...maaf..._

 _...maafkan aku..._

 _...aku benar-benar minta maaf..._

 _"Sudah sayang, jangan menangis lagi. Otousan akan selalu bersamamu—selamanya."_

 _Ayah melihatku!_

 _Ayah memelukku!_

 _Ayah menyayangiku!_

 _"...jangan tinggalkan Touka, otousan..."_

 _...aku menatap lekat sebuah pusara dihadapanku..._

 _"Tentu saja sayang. Otousan akan bersamamu selamanya."_

 _Akhirnya ayah memperhatikanku!_

 _Sekarang semua cinta ayah akan tertuju padaku seorang!_

 _Inilah yang aku harapkan!_

 _"...arigatou, otousan..."_

 _Ternyata memang setimpal mendorong Ayato jatuh dari tangga._

 **The End**

* * *

Holaaa~ Frazka kembali melanjutkan _silentium_! Kemarin saya mau _update_ ini, tapi ketika saya buka ternyata ada masalah pada _Doc Manager_ saya. Tulisannya jadi berantakan dan tidak teratur. Untungnya hari ini sudah kembali normal *elus dada*

Sekadar info, saya yakin beberapa dari teman-teman pasti ada yang tidak asing dengan kisah ini. Dan memang benar, saya menulis ini berdasarkan ide yang muncul ketika saya 'berseluncur' di dunia maya, tapi tentu saja saya kemas dengan versi saya sendiri. Kalau teman-teman ada yang punya kisah horor, jika berkenan mungkin bisa dituangkan dalam _review_ dibawah. Saya sangat senang jika bisa mendapatkan inspirasi!

Akhir kata, terimakasih karena sudah membaca~

* * *

 **Replies Reviews**

 **\- BlazingCourage** (Halo, Blaze-san! Pertama, saya sangat berterimakasih karena sudah mampir dan meninggalkan _review-_ nya disini ^^ | Wah, dibaca dari _chapter_ awal? Terimakasih banyaaakkk! | _Hints-_ nya terlalu kuat ya? Saya awalnya memang berniat untuk membuatnya sedikit, tapi saya takut justru _hints_ itu tidak bisa dimengerti.. Tapi terimakasih! Ini jadi masukan untuk saya | Dan yep, yang kedua memang saya ambil dari sanaaa *garuk tengkuk* _Gomeeennnn-_ | Akhir kata, semoga _chapter_ kali ini tetap menarik ya! Terimakasih, Blaze- _san_..)


End file.
